


vanilla

by sadpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpeach/pseuds/sadpeach
Summary: "you're too boring to be a chocolate."





	vanilla

"if your vanilla legs weren't dysfunctional, we could have got here on time!" lucas irritatedly said, running his long hands through his coloured brown locks.

mark glared at him, "i just tripped on a small pebble. it wasn't i who overreacted."

lucas stared at the shorter boy, who's dusting off whatever that was on his clothing. the taller boy wanted to annoy the heck out of the shorter boy. lucas cupped mark's face and leaned in just to bop mark's nose.

mark's face scrunched up in disgust, "lucas, i just had my facial today. don't touch my face!"

lucas smiled in victory. while he was doing his happy dance, mark couldn't help but to smile at him. he loves his yeti boyfriend. his goofy yeti boyfriend.

"okay, vanilla."

mark suddenly remembered the day lucas asked him out. _they were roleplaying, reviewing the scripts, and acting out. since they study in an all boys school, some needed to portray a women's role and mark was that one._

_they we're tasked to remake an alternative ending for 50 first dates. they could've just picked jungwoo to play the role, but lucas objected. he personally asked the professor to have mark play the role._

_after the successful play. their section decided to throw a party. of course, everyone was wasted, but not mark and lucas. to get mark's attention, lucas pretened to be drunk just to hold mark's hand._

_"i like you, mark." he playfully slurred._

_mark wasn't having it, "i like you too, but you're drunk."_

_lucas misheard? mark likes him... too? "you like me?"_

_mark's eyes widen, "no."_

_lucas gave him a smug smile, "that's okay vanilla. i like you too."_

_"vanilla?"_

_lucas nodded, "you can't be a chocolate mint. you're pretty and boring. be vanilla instead."_

_mark pushed him, "people hates vanilla."_

_lucas laughed, cupping mark's face and leaning in, "vanilla is my favorite. you're my favorite then."_

_lucas stole a chased kiss. mark was frozen, his fingers traced his lips,trying to feel where lucas kissed him, "you can't just kiss me!"_

_lucas laughed, standing up, and sticked his hand out in mark's reach, "how about i repay it with some ice cream."_

_"as long as i'm having chocolate."_

_"whatever you like, vanilla."_


End file.
